Mornings
by pretty-little-harding
Summary: Probably a series of ficlets telling stories of Will and Emma's mornings together and apart.
1. Chapter 1

She was wearing his faded red Ditch Plains shirt which was just big enough to cover the first signs of her pregnancy, her swollen belly just showing a bit. He stood in the door frame watching her silently. Rays of sunlight got caught in her soft red curls while she was absently humming to herself. Thoughts came rushing to his mind when he was watching her from his spot at the door frame…

After she had slept in it the first times she had claimed the shirt as hers, saying she loved the fact that his scent was still lingering in it and that she slept better when his scent was around her. It was the shirt she was wearing when he asked her to be his wife on a morning like this. First times always played in his head when he was watching her like this. Their first kiss, their first sleepover, their first wedding dance, the first time she told him she was pregnant three months ago….

She had gotten up early while he slept in. As soon as he got up he started looking for her finding her sitting in her favorite spot. The low windowsill was converted into a seat just big enough to fit them both in. The way she was biting her lower lip was enough for him to know that something was wrong so he lifted her feet into his lap and sat opposite her knowing that if he would stick around long enough she would tell him what was wrong. "I'm pregnant". At her words he pulled her over in his lap hugging her from behind, his lips resting on her neck placing soothing kissed on it. "I love you". They sat like this for hours just letting the thought of being parents sink in…

Sighing silently, he got over to her. Placing his hands on her belly to hug her from behind he nuzzled his nose into her hair inhaling her scent. She giggled a bit before turning around to kiss him. "Morning sleepyhead".


	2. A night apart

The morning light from the window left dancing shadows on her exposed back while he was watching her sleep. He wanted to reach out to touch the soft skin between her shoulder blades yearning to trace lazy patterns with the help of her countless freckles. Her arm was reaching out to his side of the bed, clutching the pillow he always used when he stayed at her condo.

When he couldn't reach past the screen of his MacBook, he realized she wasn't sleeping in his bed but the bed of her childhood at her parent's house. They had chatted the last night, until she fell asleep without switching her laptop off so it was still standing beside her with her sound asleep. He whispered her name to wake her up. He wanted to see her waking up like he did when they had spent the night together. He wanted to see this for the rest of his life.

She sighed in her sleep a content smile on her lips and he whispered her name again. "Emma…..honey….wake up" She opened one eye just to see his face. He had his head propped up on his arm, smiling that boyish smile she loved so much. "Hey."

"You're really beautiful when you sleep" Her only reply was a muted 'dork' before she reached up to cover her eyes. "What time is it?" He turned around to look at the red numbers on his alarm clock. "7:13am. No need to get up…go back to sleep" She giggled "You woke me up just to tell me to go back to sleep?" "No. I told you. I wanted to tell you how beautiful you are. "

She turned around to face him completely, mirroring his pose. "You are kind of handsome, too." Her voice was barely a whisper, before he could say something she went on speaking. "I was watching you last night when the room was dark and the red light of your alarm clock was the only light in the room. You smiled the whole time. And you snored..a lot." "Creep. And you have no prove of the snoring" He laughed.

They were interrupted by Emma's mum calling her for breakfast. "They still do this every time I'm here. I'm not a kid anymore." she groaned and he knew that she would go downstairs anyway. "Go. I'll be here when you come back." As soon as she got up and wrapped herself in a fluffy pink gown he closed his eyes again drifting to sleep dreaming of her.

She found him sound asleep when she got back to her room and decided not to wake him, yet. Instead she just watched him sleep wishing she could curl up next to him with her nose nuzzled into his neck.


End file.
